Capítulo V - F - Situación judicial
F. La situación judicial en el momento de la decisión en Carolene Products La comprensión del contexto en el cual fue producida la nota de pie de página número 4 en "United States vs. Carolene Products Co." reclama el examen de la orientación asumida por la Corte en el período comprendido entre 1890, cuando fue decidido "Chicago Milwaukee and St. Paul Railroad Co. vs. Minnesota", y 1937, ya en el segundo período de gobierno de Franklin Roosevelt. En ese período, la doctrina del "clear mistake beyond a reasonable doubt" de Thayer fuera dejada de lado en favor de pedidos como los del justice David Brewer, que, alertando contra los peligros de la "black flag of anarchism, flouting destruction to property, and the red flag of socialism, inviting a redistribution of property", defendía el fortalecimiento del poder judicial. Trataremos con algún detalle estos temas más adelante en el análisis de la relación a la influencia que el concepto del debido proceso de ley ha tenido en la doctrina de la razonabilidad, pero es importante señalar, brevemente, la evolución de la jurisprudencia de la Corte Suprema de Estados Unidos. La cuestión giraba alrededor de la interpretación de la Sección 1 de la XIV Enmienda (1868) que extendía a los Estados la restricción que la V Enmienda imponía al gobierno central en el sentido de que "No person shall be (...) deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law" ( ninguna persona podía ser privada de la vida, de la libertad, o de la propiedad, sin el debido proceso de ley) estableciendo, de modo similar, que ningún Estado podia hacerlo. En su primera decisión acerca del contenido de esa cláusula (Slaughterhouse Cases), la Suprema Corte, por 5 votos a 4, ha decidido que ella posee el mismo contenido de la cláusula equivalente de la V Enmienda, es decir, de naturaleza meramente procesal (procedural due process), rechazando, por consiguiente, el pedido de centenas de carniceros para invalidar la ley de Louisiana obtenida, según afirmado, mediante sobornos que aseguraba un monopolio de 25 años al frigorífico Crescent City Live —Stock and Slaughther— House Co. En 1885, la Corte dictó su primera decisión de índole protectora del liberalismo económico ancorada en la Sección 1 de la XIV Enmienda, al asentar, en el caso "Santa Clara County vs. Southern Pacific R. Co." , que las empresas eran "personas" para efecto de la protección en ella asegurada. Sin embargo es en 1980 que la Corte inicia su virada interpretativa para, a partir de la vieja y tradicional fórmula del due process of law, que, desde su origen en la Carta Magna, siempre se entenderá asegurar solamente un derecho a un proceso —justo (fair decision—making process),— previsto en la ley para privar a alguien de su vida, libertad o propiedad, para conformar un verdadero substantive due process, o sea, una garantía mucho más amplia que apoyaba aquellos propios valores en sí de cara a legislaciones de contenido arbitrario o sin razón. El primer caso de esa nueva era fue "Chicago Milwaukee and Saint Paul Railroad vs. Minnesota", en que la Corte, invocando standards of reasonableness — "rate's reasonableness is eminently a question for judicial investigation"— consideró inconstitucional la ley de Minnesota que fijaba las tarifas de ferrocarriles, porque era contraria al"uso legítimo de su propiedad y por lo tanto, en sustancia y efecto, privación de la propiedad sin debido proceso de ley". Esa nueva orientación sería reafirmada en tres decisiones del año de 1895: "United States vs. E. C. Knight" (156 US 1), "Pollock vs. Farmers' Loan && Trust Co." (158 US 601) —en que se consideró inconstitucional una ley del Congreso que establecía un impuesto sobre la renta— e in re "Debs" (158 US 564) en que se aceptó la constitucionalidad de las prerrogativas conferidas al presidente para limitar la huelga en los ferrocarriles. En el primer caso, en el cual se hizo el examen de validez de las restricciones impuestas, sobre la base de la Sherman Antitrust Act, sobre las actividades de la American Sugar que dominaba 95% del mercado norteamericano del refinado de azúcar, la Corte ha considerado la ley constitucional en el sentido de que ella podría combatir el monopolio en el comercio mas no en la industria. Todo ese desarrollo sería definitivamente consolidado en "Allgeyer vs. Louisiana" (165 US 578, 1897), donde la Corte, por unanimidad, declaró inconstitucional una ley de Louisiana que prohibía a empresas de seguros de otros estados realizar negocios en su territorio, a menos que ellas mantuviesen una oficina y un representante autorizado en Louisiana. En el voto que condujo la decisión, Peckham ha expresado con rara claridad la nueva orientación jurisprudencial de la Corte: "La libertad mencionada en esa enmienda (XIV) no solamente implica el derecho del ciudadano de estar libre de la mera restricción física de su persona... sino que también el término está dirigido a abrazar el derecho de un ciudadano en el goce de todas sus facultades; de ser libre de utilizarlas en todas las formas legales; de vivir y trabajar donde quiera; de ganarse la vida por cualquier medio legal; de adoptar un modo de vida y seguir su vocación; y mantener ese propósito por medio de todos los contratos que sean correctos, necesarios y esenciales para llevar adelante en una conclusión exitosa el propósito antes mencionado". El caso paradigmático de ese período es "Lochner vs. New York". En ese fallo, contrariando a la orientación que estableciera en "Holden vs. Hardy", la Suprema Corte consideró inconstitucional una ley de Nueva York que reducía la jornada de trabajo en las panaderías para 60 horas semanales y 10 horas diarias. En su voto, aceptado por mayoría, Peckman señaló que era evidente que el verdadero propósito de la legislación —"meras interferencias entrometidas con los derechos del individuo"— era "simplemente regular las horas de trabajo entre el maestro y sus empleados en una empresa privada, actividad que no era peligrosa en ningún grado para la moralidad ni en ningún grado sustancial para la salud de los empleados", lo que violaba "el derecho general de concluir contratos con relación a esta actividad que es parte de la libertad del individuo protegida por la decimocuarta enmienda de la Constitución federal". En un voto disidente que se tornó célebre —el otro fue de Harlan—, Holmes sostuvo que una Constitución nunca es elaborada con la intención de incorporar una teoría económica dada, en particular, la XIV Enmienda no imponía el "darwinismo social" de Hebert Spencer. En los años subsecuentes, esa orientación en favor del liberalismo económico de la Corte sería reafirmada en varias decisiones. Así, de-rribando el precedente firmado en "Munn vs. State of Ilinois" (94 US 113, 1876), en sentido de que los negocios privados afectaban el interés público, podrían ser objeto de regularización por parte del Poder Público, la Corte anuló diversas leyes que regulaban precios de servicios o productos: de los servicios de taxi ("Terminal Taxicab Co. vs. District of Columbia", 241 US 252, 1916), de vestimentas ("Wolf Packing Co. vs. Court of Industrial Relations", 262 US 522, 1923), de ingresos de teatro ("Tyson and Bros. vs. Banton", 273 US 418, 1927), de la nafta ("Williams vs. Standard Oil Co.", 278 US 235, 1929). Del mismo modo, fueron impugnadas leyes que fijaban un sueldo mínimo, sea para las mujeres —en "Adkins vs. Children's Hospital" (261 US 525, 1923), una ley del Congreso atinente al Distrito de Columbia; en "Morehead vs. New York" (298 US 587, 1936) una ley del Estado de Nueva York—, para los trabajadores de la construcción civil —"Connally vs. General Const. Co." (269 US 385, 1926)—. Por veces, la acción judicial restrictiva en la legislación laboral era llevada a término con argumentos diversos de la ofensa al substantive due process de la XIV Enmienda. En efecto, en 1918, al fundamento de la violación de la cláusula comercial , fue declarada inconstitucional una ley que prohibía el comercio interestadual de productos de industrias que emplearan menores de edad. ("Hammer vs. Dagenhart", 247 US 251). Esa especie de activismo judicial en contra de los avances en las relaciones económicas y laborales —en el sentido de que se proponía derribar derechos legalmente establecidos y no crearlos jurisprudencialmente— se tornó más severo a partir de 1934, con la implantación del New Deal del presidente Franklin Roosevelt, el conjunto de medidas económicas adoptadas para suplantar la depresión en la cual estaban los Estados Unidos. En cuanto en el período de 129 años transcurridos entre "Madison vs. Marbury" y la elección de Roosevelt, la Corte había considerado inconstitucionales apenas 54 actos legislativos —un promedio de un caso cada dos años y medio—, en los años de 1933 al 1936 ella invalidó 11 leyes del Congreso relacionadas al New Deal (123)—promedio de casi tres casos por año— . Entre las normas invalidadas estaba una de los fundamentos del New Deal, a saber, la sección 3 del National Industrial Recovery Act, de 1935, que delegaba al presidente poderes para dar su aprobación a los acuerdos nacionales con el objetivo de reglamentar precios, sueldos, horarios y reglas de comercio. La Corte, en decisión sorprendentemente unánime, comprendió que la disposición cuestionada violaba de un modo sin precedente la Constitución, una vez que ella no establecía reglas o padrones para disciplinar la actividad industrial, más si simplemente daba al presidente poderes para hacerlo, lo que configuraría una indebida delegación de autoridad legislativa ("Schechter Poultry Corporation vs. United States", 295 US 495, 1935). El viraje acontecería apenas a partir de 1937, con la proposición del presidente Roosevelt de su famoso Court Packing Plan, que le permitiría, con el consentimiento del Senado, designar un nuevo miembro para la Suprema Corte siempre que uno de sus integrantes llegase a los 70 años y no se jubilase. En las condiciones entonces presentes —que comprobaba la pertinencia del chiste según la cual "un juez de la Suprema Corte raramente se jubilaba y nunca muere"—, eso significaría la nominación de seis nuevos jueces, elevando la composición de la Corte para 15 miembros. Frente a la inesperada oposición que encontró en el Congreso, Roosevelt se dirigió a la población para obtener apoyo para su iniciativa, formulando el 9 de marzo de 1937, su Speech on Reorganizing the Federal Judiciary. En ese contundente discurso, Roosevelt, sosteniendo que "in the last four years the sound rule of giving statutes the benefit of all reasonable doubt has been cast aside ", lo que hiciera con que la Corte "not as a judicial body, but as a policy-making body", afirmó que el propósito de su plan no era atacar la Corte, mas sí recuperar para ella "its rightful and historic place in our system of constitucional government and to have it resume its high task of building anew on the Constitution 'a system of living law'". Sintiendo la acogida de la manifestación del presidente junto a la sociedad, la propia Corte procedió a lo que se llamó de una "switch in time that saved nine", pasando a aceptar un papel más intervencionista del Gobierno en la reglamentación de las actividades económicas y de las relaciones laborales y una visión más amplia de las competencias del Congreso con respecto a cláusula comercial lo que terminó por tornar dispensable la propia implementación del Court Packing Plan. El caso emblemático de la mudanza fue "West Coast Hotel vs. Parish". El 1° de junio de 1936, la Corte, en "Morehead vs. New York", por cinco votos contra cuatro, había declarado inconstitucional una ley de Nueva York que fijó un sueldo mínimo para las mujeres, rechazando, además, en octubre de aquello mismo año a acoger un pedido para discutir nuevamente el caso. El 1° de diciembre, ya después de la avasalladora reelección de Roosevelt, la Corte realizó las audiencias de "West Coast Hotel vs. Parish", en el cual se cuestionaba una ley del Estado de Washington de tenor similar a aquella de Nueva York sin validez. El chief justice Hughes atribuyóse la redacción del caso, presentando su voto el 29 de marzo de 1937, cuando Roosevelt ya había presentado su plan. Nuevamente por cinco votos contra cuatro, Owen Roberts, quien diera el voto decisivo en "Morehead vs. New York", fue quien hizo la modificación a su posición, la Corte abandonó la jurisprudencia de la Era Lochner considerando constitucional la ley, asentando entre las nuevas orientaciones firmadas, que "the Constituition does not speak of freedom of contract. It speaks of liberty and prohibits the deprivation of liberty withou due process of law". Además de eso ella ha reconocido que los empleadores y los empleados no se encuentran igualmente libres en la negociación de los contratos, lo que era más evidente cuando se trataba de las mujeres.